Hime no Ryu
by ryuzetsu
Summary: Que tal si ambos hubieran sido Dragonslayer... El como hijo de Ignnel siempre cálido y alegre Ella debido a la crianza de Acnologia obtuvo una personalidad fría y un profundo odio hacia el dragón de fuego */mal sumary T-T /*


**Ho-hola! como estan? yo bien XD, bueno aquí publicando este Nalu medio raro a ver si les gusta ^-^, bueno sin mas que decir:**

* * *

"**H**ime no **R**yu"

Disclaimer:

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima

* * *

**"Arigato"**

**Magnolia, año X777**

Es de noche y la cruel lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza inundaba las calles. Ya era muy tarde como para que alguien estuviera fuera en esas condiciones, excepto, una jovencita que caminaba cerca de la orilla del rio. Vestía un viejo camisón negro, tenía un largo cabello rubio hasta la cintura, su flequillo cubría parte de su rostro ya que llevaba la mirada baja.

**-A-Aun no… debo… alejarme… o el –** murmuro casi sin fuerzas para después caer sobre el frió empedrado.

Había logrado escapar…

Un relámpago resonó con furia, el cielo obscuro fue iluminado por un instante dejando ver unas lágrimas de amargura en sus ojos chocolate, no es justo, pensó apretando débilmente los dientes. Después de haber hecho tanto, quien lo hubiera dicho… a "Hime no Ryu" ya no le quedaban fuerzas, la hija y dragón slayer del poderosísimo rey Acnologia moriría ahí, completamente sola y sin nada para evitarlo.

**-Es mejor así…- **una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, al menos al morir no volvería a verlo ni escuchar ese horrible rugido que taladraba sus oídos. En verdad ya no quería seguir viviendo en esa madriguera oscura, siempre que Acnologia volvía de sus fallidos intentos para matar a Ignnel, ella era cruelmente castigada. Ese monstruo con tal de verla sufrir traía niños de su edad a los cuales le obligaba a matarlos.

**Comenzó a hacer más frió, el rió se llenaba más y más por la lluvia, y al paso que iba se desbordaría…**

**En ese momento…**

Su pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció, sintió preocupación, no, más bien miedo de haber tenido una vida tan vacía, miedo de perderse en el olvido, de que nadie reconociese su existencia

-Ayuda…- Trato inútilmente de gritar, su voz no salía y aunque lo hubiese logrado nadie la escucharía, ya era bastante tarde como para que alguien estuviera fuera con esa torrencial lluvia.

-Alguien por favor… ayúdeme… ayuda – Su voz fue sólo un débil susurro, pues el frió en su cuerpo era cada vez mayor.

El agua finalmente llego hasta la pobre niña que lloraba en silencio, "todo lo que hice fue inútil, se acabo", pensó al momento de cerrar sus ojos, mientras tanto, el rió comenzaba a arrastrarla lentamente con su corriente.

En ese instante…

Justo cuando había perdido la esperanza de ser ayudada por alguien, una mano sujeto fuertemente la suya, escucho a una voz infantil pero seria, gritarle:** "¡¿ESTAS BIEN?! Resiste voy salvarte como sea, ¡No voy a permitir que mueras!"** Esas palabras le provocaron una sensación jamás sentida, a pesar del frió existente su pecho se sentía cálido.

Levemente abrió los ojos, era un chico de pelo rosa y bufanda en cuadros que estaba dando todo de si para salvarla del rio que los arrastraba.

**-Arigato… –** susurro débilmente la pequeña que no pudiendo resistir mas, simplemente perdió el conocimiento.

Algunos días más tarde,

En una pequeña cabaña ubicada en lo más profundo del bosque; la chica de cabellos dorados dormía apaciblemente en una cama.

_Lentamente, una leve luz que entraba por la ventana ilumino su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Al despertar solo veía blanco, poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando, estaba en medio una desordenada habitación_.

-¿Dónde… estoy?- pregunto sentándose en la cama

**_-¿Mmm? Aun es temprano… quiero dormir… -_**

**_-Aye…-_**

-**¿Are?-** se sorprendió al escucharlos, gateo por la cama hasta el final de la misma, y… ¡sorpresa! dormido en el suelo un chico de pelo rosa alborotado abrazaba tiernamente a su pequeño gato azul.

* * *

**¿corto no? XD**

**si llegaste a leer hasta aqui, MUCHAS GRACXIAS, si deseas darme ideas, sugerencias o insultos =o , házmelo saber por favor que necesito ideas**


End file.
